One Piece: Straw Hat Family - Fate's Path
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: A spin-off of the popular Straw Hat Family that follows the Path of Fate towards another fic: ONE PIECE: 2ND GENERATION STRAW HATS by Chambers D. Samuel. Takes off after Straw Hat Family chapter 11. One baby was hard enough for the crew to handle, but what about a second? Will the crew survive this round? Will the ever reach the One Piece? Find out... Now! Still Pre-timeskip.
1. Chapter 1: One Thing Leads To Another

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, and FUNimation. Please support the official release**

**Author's note: Welcome! If ye chose Fate's Path then here be the place. If you're wondering why I'm doing this, it's because Mika actually is a shared character somewhat. An author by the name of Chamber D. Samuel, also a good friend, gave Mika a second path, one with a younger brother. **

**So, I thought to myself, "Since I'm doing Straw Hat Family to tell how Mika got to certain points in other stories, why not do one for Samuel's story." And thus, this divergent story was created. It'll be different from it's parent story, after this chapter, as one little boy is replaced with another. Also, another event it changed. And as a final note: no, I will not make another STRONG WORLD fic. for this one unless - for some reason - people ask for it.**

**But I'll stop spoiling and let you guys find out in...  
**

* * *

**One Piece: Straw Hat Family – Fate's Path**

One Thing Leads to Another

Following Along Fate's Path

It is now evening and the birthday celebration was still going on. Mika had survived her ordeal of family members and come out triumphant. Nami and Robin sat off to the side with Mika on her mother's lap as she ate her food. Ace soon joined her having already exhausted himself. The others were still enjoying themselves.

"Excuse me." Robin soon excused herself as she went away to whatever she was doing. Nami and Ace remained seated as they watched the others. Neither one said a word to the other.

"You know, this is the most unusual crew I've either seen." Ace said out of nowhere.

Nami turned to Ace surprised, but then giggled. "Is it the talking reindeer, the cyborg, or the living skeleton that makes our crew unusual?"

Ace chuckled, "Well, those are unusual, but I was thinking more along the line of you have a baby on board and no one seems to mind."

Nami looked at Ace a little peeved. "And what's wrong with that?"

Ace raised his hands up defensively wearing a nervous smile. "Nothing, it's just that everyone is acting more like a family than pirates."

"We're free to do and act however we want." Nami said confidently. Ace was a little surprised to Nami's answer. The young navigator then turned to Ace. "And don't think your excluded either, brother-in-law. I'm expecting you to show your face around here every now and then. I want Mika to know all her family."

Ace chuckled, "I get it. I'll be sure to swing around once in a while."

Nami nodded, "Good, then you can start now." Nami then handed her daughter over to Ace. The man was surprised but took the little girl absently.

Mika immediately began cheering as she was held by her uncle. Ace was a little nervous holding his niece though put up a smile. He then looked over to Nami saying, "I'm not all that great with kids."

"That's okay, neither is Zoro." Nami said without a doubt.

Ace chuckled agreeing with Nami as he recalled the earlier day's event. As he watched his brother and crew have fun, his expression suddenly became serious. "Do you love him?"

Nami looked at Ace in surprise. "What?"

"Do you love Luffy?" Ace said again this time turning his head towards Nami. "He's not just 'the father of your child' or simply a means to an end."

The young woman was surprised by the sudden tone of seriousness. She would never have expected Ace to get so stern. It made her pretty angry. "I love Luffy. He may be a bit simple at times, incredibly reckless, and sometimes he puts food ahead of everything, but even then I still love him."

Ace raised his brow, "Really."

"Yes. He's done so much for me, things I probably couldn't ever repay, and our love – our daughter – I would never want to lose any of it." Nami said confidently and serious not once was she faltering in her speech.

Ace then smiled, "Good." Nami looked at Ace surprised again. Ace handed Mika back to her mother. "I'm glad my brother could find someone like you to love."

Nami smiled, "I'm glad I fell in love with Luffy."

"Thanks Nami!" Not being Ace's voice, Nami turned around to see Luffy. He was grinning, even bigger and happier than usual. While Nami was surprised that her fiancé was not playing, Ace let out a small chuckle. With a laugh of his own, Luffy then hugged his wife-to-be along with his daughter. He then spoke, "I'm happy that I 'fell' in love with you too!"

Nami giggled, "You knucklehead."

Then there came a shout, "Hey, if the lovebirds are done." Luffy, Nami, and Ace turned back to the crowd to see all of the crew, including Robin, done with their fun. Zoro then spoke again. "We got to eat the cake."

Luffy immediately got excited, "Is it ready?"

"You bet!" Sanji stepped out of the crowd carrying a fairly large cake with only one candle in the middle. As everyone gather around the table, Sanji placed the cake in front of Mika, who was eying the large confection curiously.

"Would you do the honor, Ace?" asked Nami gesturing to the cake. She then stopped Mika grabbing the cake. "You need to wait, little birthday girl."

Ace chuckled, "It would be my pleasure." Ace extended his hand touched the wick instantly setting it one fire.

On cue, Brook began playing his violin. Everyone then began to sing, "Happy birthday to you!"

"Cha-cha-cha!" shouted Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook cheerfully.

They then continued with the others as they sang, "Happy birthday to you."

The same group then shouted, "Cha-cha-cha!"

"Happy birthday dear Mika."

"Cha-cha-cha!"

"Happy birthday to you, kanpei!" shouted the whole crew in one big cheer. Though the little baby wasn't sure what was going on, she too cheered.

"Now, blow out the candle Mika." Nami said as she brought the candle closer to Mika. The little baby only stared at the flame in interest. Usopp then sneakily tickled the little girl's nose with a feather causing her to sneeze thus blowing the candle.

"Yay!" shouted most of the crew even if she really didn't the candle on her own. Robin smiled and clapped.

Sanji then brought out a knife. "Okay, who gets the first piece?"

"I think-"

"Ace!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. The entire group went silent as they then looked at Mika. The little girl was looking at her uncle with a smile as she raised her hands towards him. She then shouted again, "Ace! Ace!"

The crew was speechless. Ace couldn't believe his ears. He then laughed, "I can't believe it!"

"Oh my Oda, Mika said her first word!" Nami gushed over her little daughter's accomplishment. She then turned to Luffy. "Don't you think that's amazing Lu-Luffy?"

When Nami turned to her fiancé, she found him and all the male members of the crew on their hands and knees with a dark cloud over their heads. All of them looked miserable.

"Little Mika's first word…" said Brook numbly.

"It was so precious, but…" muttered Sanji in tears.

"It wasn't the word I wanted…" The entire group said the same line, though each had something different in mind as to what Mika's first word would be. Luffy wanted her to say 'dada' or 'meat'. Zoro wanted 'swords', Usopp was hoping for 'uncle' or maybe 'Great Captain Uncle Usopp', Sanji had been planning for when she would say 'mikan', Chopper wished that she would say 'doctor', Franky wanted 'Super!', and Brook would've been thrilled if she said 'skull joke'.

Nami looked at all the men disappointingly. "Grow up, you guys. You don't see Robin all depressed about this." Nami then turned to Robin. The young woman was drinking tea calmly, but she had the same depressing, dark cloud that the guys had though with a straight face. Nami sighed in disappointment, "Good grief."

With the cake eaten and moods shifted back into cheerful, it was soon time to bid Ace farewell. As the sun began to set, Ace stood next to the railing as he waved to the crew, "Thanks for having me over, guys. It's been a blast."

"Aw~, do you have to go." Luffy whined not wanting his brother to leave just yet.

Ace was about to say something when he suddenly felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see Mika looking up at him looking tired and a little sad. "Ace…?" Mika said in a sad and confused tone.

Ace smiled and picked up the little baby. "Don't make such a sad face, little monkey. We'll see each other again. Maybe even by your next birthday."

Mika sniffed, but still didn't look too happy. Ace was getting a little nervous and looked over to Luffy and Nami for help. Seeing his look, Nami quickly walked up and took Mika. "Don't worry, baby girl. You'll see Uncle Ace again. Now, say 'bye-bye'.

"Bye-bye Ace…" repeated Mika while also waving her hand. The crew and Ace were astounded how quickly Mika learned a new word.

"Come again soon." Luffy shouted with a grin. The rest of the crew also gave out encouraging words for Ace's next visitation.

Ace grinned, "You can count on it." Ace was then about to jump off into his boat. He landed on his boat, the Striker. As the crew looked over the railing, Ace gave a tip of his hat and then sped off into the horizon.

"Bye!" shouted most of the crew as they waved the pirate off.

The crew soon went to clean the ship up. The only ones left were Nami with Mika and Luffy. Mika was still staring out trying to reach out for her uncle. Her parents smiled in fondness. "She really took a shine to Ace." Nami said happily.

"Yeah! I'm glad Ace could drop in to meet her!" Luffy said with a grin.

Nami soon heard a soft whine. She looked to see that Mika was almost ready to cry. Nami then placed her over her shoulder and spoke softly, "Oh…poor princess."

"What a crybaby." Luffy said with a smile as he tried to cheer Mika up.

Nami wasn't amused, "She's only one. You can't expect her to be tough like everyone here."

Luffy laughed. Nami sighed realizing who she was talking to. As she checked Mika, the little girl didn't seem too happy, but she gave out a yawn. Nami smiled, "Looks like today really tired her out. I'll put her to bed."

"Hey Nami!" shouted Usopp as he helped clean. "Me and Franky put another crib in the crow's nest so someone can watch over Mika so you can sleep in peace."

"Thanks Usopp." Nami waved to Usopp happily. A thought then crossed Nami's mind. She turned to Luffy.

"What is it Nami?" asked Luffy.

Nami blush as she spoke bashfully, "Well, I was thinking. Since we're going to be married – eventually – maybe we could…sleep together…"

Luffy thought about it. "Like with the other guys? I don't know, the other guys might-"

"No!" shouted Nami her blush getting redder from embarrassment. Luffy tilted his head confused. Nami then tried to speak a little more thoroughly. "I mean, in my room."

"With Robin?" said Luffy still confused.

Nami groaned in frustration. "No, Robin wouldn't mind sleeping outside the room. And…" Nami shuffled around in her spot. The rocking caused Mika to yawn. Nami then said, "…Maybe if you want it can be permanent…"

"Oh! That would be cool!" Luffy said with a smile. Nami then blew a breath in relief. Though Luffy was happy, having moved up in their relationship, he suddenly thought of something that made him blush.

Nami immedaitely notice this. "Luffy?"

Luffy scratched his head feeling a bit nervous. "Um, will this be like that one night?"

Nami didn't understand what Luffy was mentioning. Seeing her confusion, Luffy then pointed to Mika. Nami then realized what Luffy meant and she looked at him surprised. But her surprised expression then shifted to a light smile. "That depends…"

"Depends?" repeated Luffy curiously. Nami giggled and then left carrying Mika, now falling asleep, to her new crib in the Crow's nest. Luffy shouted again still confused, "Depends on what Nami!"

Nami walked up the stairs to the Crow's Nest where she saw Robin already into one of her books. Hearing Nami enter, Robin looked up from her book and smiled. "Mika is already tuckered out."

Nami nodded, "Yes, she certainly had a big day." Nami then walked over to the crib and placed Mika in it. She covered the little baby up and then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"You know, you didn't actually ask me if you wanted you and captain to move in together." Nami stiffened as she looked back at Robin hearing her words. She looked worriedly at the older woman wondering what she was about to say next. Robin only continued to wear a smile. "Do not worry. I've been expecting this for a while, and I will be glad that you and captain can share a room together."

"Really?" said Nami in surprise.

Robin nodded, "Yes, I can sleep in the library until Franky can do something about a more permanent sleeping area for me."

Nami smiled and walked to Robin giving her a hug, "Thank you." Nami then rushed off.

Robin watched her leave smiling and then walked over to Mika. As she watched Mika sleeping, she made a comment. "I wonder…are you going to have a sibling after this?"

Meanwhile out in the sea, Ace was streaming forward hastily continuing his search for Blackbeard. While he felt confident in where he would hopefully find Blackbeard, he soon realized her forgot something. "Shit! I forgot to tell Luffy about gramps looking for him!" Ace soon came to a slow stop as he worried over his dilemma.

"And when he finds out about Mika...he's gonna destroy him!" Ace racked his brain over problem pulling his long black hair in the process. However he soon got an idea. "Ah! Not if I slow him down."

Ace restarted his flame-powered engine and altered his direction. As he sped to his new destination, the young man smirked. "You better appreciate this Luffy."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Chapter 2: What! Again!

**Author's Note: Yo! Here's the next chapter for the spin-off.**

**Review Time!**

**TOM 5.0: Thanks TOM, you're the first to review! Congrats! I'm glad you liked the first, though the changes were minimal. This will be the first in many differences. I admire the dedication, I hope I can lead into my friend's without having accidently changing something.**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: I guess seeing a familiar character do something different can be exciting.**

**Eihan: Glad you wuv it! :D**

**wolf191000: Thanks, I'm glad you like the new ending.**

**GreenCyberWolf: I hope not, but I think I can handle it.**

**F-ckthesystem125: I'm glad you like both.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**One Piece: Straw Hat Family – Fate's Path**

What!? Again!

Nami's Second Pregnancy

"Luffy!" Sailing towards the next island, the crew was suddenly alert hearing Nami's voice ring out.

Luffy, who had been playing with Mika, turned towards Nami. The young woman was walking over to him holding the newspaper. "What is it Nami?"

"Ace made the news." Nami said as she then held up the newspaper. On it was a picture of a massive fire on a marine ship. In it showed an angry Garp who stood amongst fire shouting at someone.

Luffy took the paper and read it. Mika also grabbed the paper simply because it was interesting. This did not hamper Luffy. As he read through he started to laugh. By this point, many of the crew had come to see what was going on. "What's going on?" asked Usopp.

"Ahahaha! Ace blew up gramp's ship!" laughed Luffy.

"What?" The crew asked confused. Luffy handed the newspaper over to Robin.

The young woman read the paper out loud. "'Fire Fist' Ace made a surprising act against the marines when he attacked Vice Admiral Garp out of the blue…"

"Why would Mr. Ace do such a thing?" asked Brook.

"I have no idea, but the Vice Admiral is his and Luffy's grandfather." Robin said.

"Ah, that explains a little… Wait? Mr. Luffy's grandfather is a marine? And a vice admiral at that!" Brook said in shock.

"Yeah, we met him at Water 7." Sanji spoke as he looked at the paper. "He's quite a handful like our captain."

"I wonder why Ace attacked the Vice Admiral?" said Robin out loud.

"Who cares, it was funny!" said Luffy then laughing.

Nami shook her head at her fiancé's immaturity. Walking – and stumbling a little – Mika walked up to her mother curious. "Ace?" Mika said having heard her uncle's name.

Nami saw her daughter, but shook her head. "No, sweetie, not Ace. But your great-grandfather is on the paper. See?"

Mika looked at the newspaper and then simply grabbed the paper. She then started ripping it amusedly. "Were we done with that?" asked Luffy pointing to the newspaper. No one seem to mind.

* * *

The crew then began traveling once again. However, after a month, the crew began noticing certain signs. On this morning, the crew was sailing. Many of the crew has out on the deck, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were playing with Mika. Robin read under an umbrella at a table with another chair placed nearby. Brook was sitting on the bench enjoying some tea, and Zoro was napping. A door swung open and out came Nami, not looking to healthy. As she walked down the stairs, she gained the attention of the others especially Mika. Immediately, the little babe wobbled over to her mother leaving her playmates to watch.

Nami saw her daughter heading towards her and smiled. "Hi there, princess."

"Mama." Mika said as she stretched her arms up towards Nami.

Nami smiled a little brighter. "Okay, I'll…Ugh" Nami bent down to pick Mika up, but suddenly became dizzy. Mika looked at her mother confused.

"Nami, are you okay?" Luffy immediately rushed over to his fiancée. He then held Nami as to keep her steady.

"Yeah…just a bit dizzy." Nami replied forcing a small smile.

Mika watched her parents confused. She then waddled to her parents and grabbed onto their clothes. "Mama? Dada?"

"I'm okay, princess." Nami said to her little baby sweetly. Mika heard and then smiled happily. She then lifted her arms up towards Nami, she still wanted to be held. Nami smiled. "Okay, okay." Nami then picked Mika up and held her close.

"You sure you're okay, Nami?" Nami looked over to see Usopp and Chopper also concerned.

"I'm fine guys really." Nami said trying to ease everyone's worry.

"Is something the matter?" Robin spoke as she lowered her book down also joining the conversation and concern.

"Come on guys, seriously." Nami said starting to feel a little smothered.

"Dear me, is Mrs. Nami feeling ill?" Brook was next to speak as he joined his nakama in concern.

"No, I'm fine." Nami said sounding irritated.

Soon the kitchen door opened. Sanji stepped out with a few drinks and a plate of meat. He saw the group and shouted, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" shouted Nami causing everyone to back off that had been surrounding here. Everyone looked at Nami pretty surprised. They hadn't seen her outburst in a long time.

"Would you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" Zoro shouted at the others annoyed. He then mumbled, "Annoying woman."

"What did you say?!" Nami turned her glare to the swordsman. The man flinched and cringed back expecting a fist. He was saved when Mika let out a soft cry. Nami's attention was quickly diverted to her daughter still in her arms. Poor Mika look like she was ready to cry. Nami quickly went to calm her. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Mommy didn't mean to yell."

Mika sniffled, but she looked to be calming down. The crew breathed a sigh in relief. "That was close…" said Usopp.

"Is everything okay? Because it certainly doesn't sound like it." Sanji said annoyed at the crew minus Nami, Mika, and Robin.

Nami was about to say something, but then she caught the scent of Luffy's snack. She was immediately overcome with nausea. "Take Mika!" Nami hurriedly handed Mika to Luffy and took off to the side.

"Ah! Nami!" Luffy screamed as he was caught off guard by Nami's sudden hand-off. Unfortunately, Nami's action with Mika caused her to instantly begin crying. The crying was so loud everyone but Luffy and Nami covered their ears. Luffy shouted in agony, "Mika!"

Robin set her book down and walked over to Nami hunched over the railing. She looked concerned. "I don't think you are fine, Nami."

Nami raised her head. Her expression looked sickly. "You…maybe right…"

"Shh, shh, it's okay Mika. Please stop crying." Luffy tried to calm down his crying daughter. Around him, the others minus Zoro were also trying cheer Mika up

Later Chopper took Nami into the infirmary for a check-up. Franky had come up hearing his little niece crying and immediately brought up the Little Sunny buggy as to prove its usefulness. It worked out well, Mika had much fun and then fell asleep. Luffy then took her and placed her in her crib in his and Nami's room. When Luffy was done, he came out just as Nami did. He smiled and randomly waved to Nami.

"Hey Nami!"

Normally, she would reply just to amuse her fiancé, but she didn't. In fact, she was looked pale, even more than previously. Luffy took notice. "Nami? Are you okay?" Nami nodded, but did not speak. Luffy tilted his head confused. He then watched Nami take a few steps out the infirmary and then collapse. Luffy gasped. "Nami!" Luffy ran over to Nami.

"Nami!" shouted Chopper as he rushed out the infirmary.

On deck, the rest of the crew heard the shouts. "What happened?" asked Usopp.

Luffy ran to Nami and held her close. "Nami! Are you okay?" Nami didn't respond. She looked to be in a complete daze. At this time the whole crew surrounded the couple concerned. They all looked at Nami confused, except Chopper who was overall worried for Nami.

"Say something Nami?" said Luffy worried.

"I…I...I…" Nami finally spoke. The crew could barely hear her and moved closer to listen. Eventually, Nami spoke clearly as well as started crying. "I'm pregnant!"

"What!" shouted most of the crew in complete shock. Nami's sobs increased.

"Hmm, so I was right." Robin said as she comforted Nami. She had suspected since Mika's birthday.

Luffy was still in shock, though tried to reach out to Nami. However, he was grabbed by Sanji. The man then began to shake Luffy by his shirt as he yelled. "You shitty rubber bastard! You dare defile sweet Nami again! And make her cry!"

"Hey!" Zoro shouted as he grabbed Sanji's arm. Sanji stopped and glared at Zoro and the swordsman did the same. "Lay off! This doesn't just affect Nami."

Sanji let go of Luffy and then directed it to Zoro. "Nami is far more important than any of ours or Luffy's personal issues."

"She is engaged to Luffy! That means that they share their problems. And as a crew, we support them!" said Zoro affirmatively. Sanji couldn't retort as Zoro had made some surprising sense, but her definitely didn't like it.

"Zoro is right." Robin said openly agreeing with the swordsman. She then gestured to the still sobbing Nami and still stunned Luffy. "But for now, let's let them discuss this."

"She's right, let's give them some space." Usopp said. The crew then dispersed leaving Nami and Luffy to themselves.

Nami sat on the floor though no longer crying, but had her head in her arms. Luffy stood a few feet away from her just looking out. Luffy then turned around. After a few moments of silence, one of them finally spoke. "Nami…are you okay?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know…" Nami said numbly. She then placed her hand on her stomach. She then looked at her fiancé. "Luffy…are we…ready to have another baby?"

"I don't know?" Luffy said plainly. Nami sighed having believed that would be Luffy's answer from the beginning. But Luffy then continued. "But were we ready for Mika?"

"Not at first, but with everyone…"

"See? We'll be okay!" Luffy then crouched down and gave Nami a hug. Nami, while surprised, she felt comforted by Luffy's action. Luffy then continued, "And now we'll have another baby! Someone for Mika to play with. Isn't that exciting?"

Nami smiled. "Yeah… I guess it is."

"I hope this time the baby's a boy." Luffy said excited. Nami rolled her eyes at her fiancé, but she still smiled.

On the grassy deck, the crew sat around opposite of Luffy and Nami. They all saw the interactions between Nami and Luffy. They were all smiled. "I can't believe there's gonna be another of Straw Hat's kids running around." Franky said.

Brook laughed lightheartedly. "What a joyous moment! Another nakama to raise and take care of."

Sanji smiled and removed his cigarette. "Another sweet daughter from the beautiful Nami. I can't wait."

"What makes you think it's gonna be a girl again?" said Zoro as he relaxed against the mast. "It'll probably be a boy this time."

"Ready to lose another bet, Moss Head?" Sanji said with a confident smirk. Zoro replied with his own smirk even more confident in his bet this time.

"I wonder how Mika will take having a sibling." Chopper said out loud.

"I don't think she'll notice until the baby gets here." Usopp said jokingly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Robin said with a smile. Usopp and Chopper turned to Robin wondering what she meant. Robin continued, "Mika is quite an observant child."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
